Garcia's Dilemma
by Susie G
Summary: Garcia finds herself in a most unlikely situation that will change her life forever. With a little chat from Hotch she just might make it through. One Shot Garcia and Derek fic


_This is for my girl Ember! Sorry its been a long time coming, hope everyone enjoys!_

* * *

><p>Garcia popped out of the bathroom in a frenzy, she was audibly mumbling to herself as she headed towards her lair. Looking down at a little white stick, she didn't notice when Hotch stepped out in the hallway, from a meeting he just finished. Garcia bumped right into him and quickly put the white stick behind her back, "Oh, I'm sorry sir, really sorry. I didn't see you."<p>

Hotch barely raised an eyebrow, "Its fine Garcia." He said firmly, "Are you okay?"

"Fine sir, totally fine." She replied, letting her voice trail off as she pushed past him.

Hotch observed her walking away, left with only her heels clicking down the hall. He thought to himself, _something is bothering her. I need to drop by her office and have a talk._

Garcia stepped in her office and slammed the door behind her. Staring at the white stick she took a seat in her chair and waited…a gasp…silence…breathing stopped…a knock at the door…another gasp. She tossed the stick in the trashcan and yelled, "Come in!" _Be normal Garcia, type on the keyboard, act busy. _Quickly she turned facing her computers.

Kevin poked his head in the door, "I've got those files you wanted." He said with a smile.

Garcia pointed behind her without taking her eyes of the monitor, "Set them on that little table with the cookies."

Kevin stepped inside and laid the files on the table. Casually he asked, "How are you doing?"

"I'm busy Kevin." Garcia said typing away at her computer.

"Oh, well then, have a good day." He started to walk away.

Garcia's fingers slowed down as she listened to his footsteps slowly walk to the door and then they stopped.

Kevin turned around and pushed his glasses up on his nose, "Penelope I just wanted to say I'm sorry."

Garcia's fingers stopped and she let out a breath, feeling her eyes sting with tears.

Kevin took a few more steps towards her. Looking towards the floor, shuffling his feet he asked, "Can we still be frien…" his voice trailed off. His mouth gaped leaning over to take an object out of the trash can. "Are you? No…wait…is it? Are you?" Kevin was at loss for words.

Garcia was still staring at her screen and then quickly turned around when the subject of conversation abruptly switched directions. She jumped out of her chair and yanked the positive pregnancy test out of his hand. "This is none of your business." Garcia said almost inaudibly, holding in her emotions.

"It is my business." Kevin said defensively.

"Leave me alone Kevin." Garcia demanded.

"No. Not until we talk about this."

Garcia walked towards him, backing him out of her lair, "Kevin Lynch you get out of my office! No one said it was yours!" She gave him a little shove and slammed the door in his face.

Garcia turned around and went back to her seat, with one last look at the test she again tossed it in the trash can. The reality of the life changing news hadn't quite settled in. To occupy her mind she tried to fixate on some busy work, but just before her fingers hit the keys she heard a slight knock and her door open, "Kevin, what do I have to do to make you understand…I told you to…" Garcia swiveled around in her chair, "…get out!" Immediately she saw the person standing at her door was not Kevin, it was the one and only Derek Morgan. Her eyes had guilt written all over them.

"Baby Girl?" Morgan asked with concern, stepping further inside her office. Quietly he pushed the door behind him, leaving a small crack.

Garcia sighed, "I'm sorry."

"Has Kevin been bothering you?" Morgan asked.

"No." She said feeling terrible for allowing Morgan to think Kevin was bothering her. He was a good guy she just wasn't ready to talk about her dilemma.

Morgan took a few steps toward her, "Do you need me to talk to him?" Morgan offered.

"No, I said he wasn't bothering me." Garcia said defensively.

"Baby girl, do you need to talk?"

"Why do you always have to be so pushy? I'd rather be left alone." She shot at him.

Morgan walked a few more steps towards her, "Tough, I'm not leaving until you talk about what's bothering you." Morgan took a seat in an empty chair, scooting it across from her. "I've never seen you like this."

"Yeah, well surprise. Here is the new side of Penelope Garcia."

"I don't buy that." Morgan said. Silence hung in the air. Morgan waited a few moments and his eyes began to wonder, "I can't wait all day."

Garcia huffed.

"Fine, I guess will just sit here all day then." Morgan said leaning back in his chair. He folded his arms and looked down; something in the trashcan caught his attention. He reached for the white stick and just as his fingers grasped the plastic, Garcia yanked it out of his hand.

"Is today National Dig through Penelope Garica's Trash Day!"

Morgan pointed to her hand, "Is that what I think it is?"

Hotch approached Garcia's office door and heard the surprise and question in Morgan's voice. He chose not to interrupt and analyzed the exchange of words between two of his team members.

Garcia stood up, "This is none of your business."

Morgan stood up, "Is that a pregnancy test?"

"Are you people hard of hearing, I said it's none of your business."

"Penelope, are you pregnant?"

Garcia was quiet a moment giving away the answer.

"Are you okay? What can I do?"

"Don't even act like you care!" Garcia said obviously upset.

"What is that supposed to mean? It's mine." Morgan said taking responsibility without question.

"What!" Garcia fumed. "How can you even say that? For all you know it might be Kevin's."

"Wait, you've had sex with Kevin since we've been together."

"What! No! Wait! You were too wasted to even remember our night together."

"I remember waking up alone." Morgan said defensively.

"Regardless, I never said it was yours or Kevin's."

"Oh, so it's somebody else's?" Morgan said knowing better.

Garcia half smiled, "That's right, maybe it is."

"Then whose is it?"

Garcia saw a picture of Hotch sitting on her shelf, slightly behind Morgan, "It's…" Garcia told herself that saying his first name would be more convincible, "It's Aaron's."

Hotch stood up straight, from leaning near the crack in the door. _No, not mine. Surely Morgan won't fall for that. _Hotch leaned forward again, understanding the intensity of the situation and Garcia not wanting to admit to the reality of it. Finding out your pregnant is life changing and can be quite emotional for lack of a better word.

"You don't expect me to believe that." Morgan said.

"Yes I do! Now get out! I want to be alone!"

"Fine but were not through." Morgan said keeping his calm.

Hotch's heart began to beat rapidly, in fear of being caught. He took a few steps backwards as if he was just arriving at her door.

Garcia said nothing and watched Morgan walk out.

Morgan nearly bumped into Hotch as he stepped into the hallway. Hotch gave himself a moment to notice the behavior and capture the look on Morgan's face. He didn't immediately respond but let the moment linger so as not to be suspicious of just listening in on their conversation. "Is everything okay?" Hotch asked stoically.

Morgan gritted his teeth and spoke through tightened lips, "Perfect man, just perfect." Sarcasm was clearly evident in his tone and behavior.

Hotch let him walk away, then straightened up and knocked on Garcia's door.

"What do people think this is a revolving door?" Her statement was clearly audible.

Hotch poked his head in and said firmly, "Garcia."

Garcia gasped and turned around, "Yes sir, I'm sorry. Please come in."

Hotch stepped into the colorful room, taking a moment to admire the pictures on the shelf to his right. Inwardly he smiled wishing he had the audacity to display pictures of the team in his office, portraying smiles and gleeful emotion they so often keep to themselves. As his eyes shifted around the room spots of furry pens, colorful animated figurines, and the smell of chocolate captivated his senses. Never had he taken the time to observe the bright objects, pictures and smells that make Garcia's office so warming and colorful, helping her get through the horrific images that fill her screens. The longer he stood there the more he felt ashamed for not stopping in to say hi, or talk on a casual basis. Garcia cared so much to make those around her feel better and he couldn't even take the time to stop by and say hi without their being a request.

Garcia was still standing, watching as her boss scanned the corners of her room and raised his head to the sweet aroma drifting from the plate of cookies. "Is there something you wanted sir?"

Garcia's voice brought Hotch out of his trance. Slowly he looked at her and said, "I want to talk." Hotch held out his hand towards her rolling chair, "Have a seat."

Even though they were in Garcia's office, Garcia felt like Hotch's presence dominated her lair giving her a feeling of going to the principal's office. Garica took a seat and the silence started to become unbearable, "I'm sorry sir, have I done something wrong?"

"No, I just wanted to see how you were doing?"

"Fine sir…" Garcia paused, "…but then you know better than that don't you?"

Hotch tried to be personable and concerned. He somewhat understood her situation, remembering how it felt and the mix of emotions that filtered through his veins when he found out Haley was pregnant. "Penelope I'm not very good at this but you are glue."

"Glue?" Garcia thought a moment, "I'm sorry I don't understand."

"You hold this team together. When we allow the seriousness and petty arguments we have during a case, separate us even the slightest, you bring us back together. You are always there for us, giving, caring, and never have you once hidden your emotions. You feel and you don't care who sees it."

Garcia felt humbled, slightly embarrassed and unsure of what to say, "Thank you…but…"

"Yes there is a point." Hotch read her mind, that was expected for a profiler with his experience. "Many times I've seen and heard you distraught or upset over a case, most of the time when someone gets killed."

"Is that a bad thing?"

"No, in fact when talking about emotions, expressing them is one of the best ways to get through what is bothering you. I find that talking even helps." Hotch said hinting towards her situation, that she yet didn't know he knew. "Today when I walked out of my meeting…"

Garcia jumped in, "Sorry about that sir, I should have been paying attention."

"Not if you were upset." Hotch thought it was time to get to the point, "We are not on a new case and today I knew you were specifically working on updating the FBI's programming for VICAP. Under these circumstances it was evident that something other than work was bothering you."

Garcia lost eye contact and this time she couldn't help the stray tear that fell.

"If there is a problem you are having here at work, that I need to know about, now is the time to tell me. If it's not work related you're not obligated to tell me."

"Uh…"

"I don't mean to sound harsh but whatever is bothering you has affected Morgan's behavior. I bumped into him in the hallway." Hotch stopped, he wasn't good with words or talking, but he needed to get Garcia talking in order to listen, "It's important that every person on this team has a clear head…"

"Are we not allowed to have a bad day?" Garcia snapped, then she was immediately taken aback by the defensive tone in her voice, but she didn't back down, "If you don't mind me saying so I believe you've had a few of your own."

"It's okay to have a bad day, but at the same time it's not okay to say I'm the father of your baby when I'm not." _straight to the point, harsh, real good job Aaron, way to talk._

"You were spying…"

Hotch didn't let her finish, "No. The truth is I was coming to talk to you and see if you were okay. This morning I was concerned because of the distraught look you had on your face. As I approached your office I heard the conversation as it lingered through the crack in your door. There wasn't an appropriate time to interrupt so I waited and yes I couldn't help but listen, especially when I heard my name mentioned."

"Sorry about the name thing."

Hotch scooted his chair closer, "I'm not here because you said I'm your baby's father, although that definitely makes for an interesting rumor."

Garcia barely chuckled. "What am I going to do?"

"Accept it."

Garcia looked up at him, "What?"

"Accept that it's true, believe what's happening."

Garcia started crying and said, "I'm trying, but…but…this changes everything. What if I can't do my job? What if something bad happens?"

"Garcia." Hotch said demanding her attention, it worked.

Garcia stopped and made eye contact again.

"Take it one day at a time."

"How do I do that?"

Hotch looked around her lair at the blinking lights, keyboards and computer screens, "Get away from this place for awhile." He looked back at Garcia, "It's Wednesday, take the rest of the week off and give yourself time to think about it. Enjoy a cup of coffee, eat an expensive meal, watch an old movie or go for a walk."

"I wouldn't know what to do away from this room, and what if you guys get a case?"

"Don't worry about it, now there is one other thing."

"What is that?" Garcia asked tilting her head.

"Be honest with the father, he deserves to know."

"Easier said than done my liege."

"If I may bold, whose is it?"

Garcia's eyes brightened up, "You didn't ask me if I knew whose it was."

"That's because I didn't have to. You know whose baby this is."

"Yeah I do. It's Derek's."

"Talk to him, be honest with yourself and be honest with him." Garcia succumbed to crying, Hotch wasn't sure what to do, and coming into this he didn't know the situation would be this sensitive. Out of nowhere he was suddenly trapped in her embrace.

"Thank you." She said.

Hotch paused, he didn't know whether to hug her back or keep his ever stoic and professional demeanor. He soon found himself returning the embrace and just before his hands had an opportunity to land on her back she pulled away.

"Sorry, I know that makes you uncomfortable, but I needed one."

Hotch stood up, "If you need anything and I mean anything let me know."

"Will do sir."

Hotch left and Garcia packed her things to go home.

* * *

><p>It was Saturday evening and Garcia paced her apartment. "Get here already!" She yelled in exasperation. Her face suddenly began to feel hot and her head began to feel light. The lamp light blurred and she tried to catch herself as she started to fall. She pulled on a sash hanging off the end of her entertainment center and just before she hit the floor, lights went out.<p>

Morgan knew he was running late. He took a longer route to give himself time to think. Now he was walking up the stairs in her apartment building, _maybe it's not mine it's probably Kevin's. _Morgan stopped at the floor of her apartment. He rubbed his head and leaned against the nearest wall, _what am I going to do? I love her. _

Taking his time he walked slowly towards her door when he heard a thud and a loud crash. "Garcia!" He yelled running to her door. He tried to open it but it was locked. Frantically he banged on it, "Penelope!" There was no answer. Morgan stepped back and then kicked in her door. He stepped inside and looked around, finally his eyes met with her body lying unconscious on the floor. "Penelope!" Morgan ran to her side and rolled her over on her back, "Baby! Come on wake up!"

Garcia heard her name. Her eyes fluttered open, "Derek?"

Morgan cupped her face, "Yeah baby I'm right here."

Garcia sat up.

"Slow down, what happened?" Derek said restricting her sudden movements.

"I passed out." Garcia began to cry, "I hadn't ate because I was so nervous about you coming over. I didn't know what to say or how to say it. I'm sorry I should have been more careful."

"You need to take care of yourself, especially now." He tried to convince her.

"I know, it's just I need to tell you something and…" She found it hard to finish her statement.

Morgan felt as if bad news was about to be delivered, "Tell me."

"I just don't want you to be mad." Garcia paused then rambled very fast, "It's your baby, but you don't have to do anything, I just wanted you to know. I need to be honest. I won't bug you or anything about it, but we do work together and this is going to make it all weird and…"

Morgan cut her off, mustering through the shock he said, "Penelope, stop."

"See you're mad and now everything is all messed up." Garcia pulled away from his touch.

"No I'm not mad. You just made me the happiest man alive."

"Really?" Garcia asked. She looked at him, "Then why aren't you smiling?"

"Because I was so scared that it was Kevin's. I had already persuaded myself it was his so…I'm glad it's not."

Garcia pouted, "Then can you smile and act happy or something?"

Morgan wrapped his arms around her, "Baby Girl, it looks like we're going to have a baby."

"That we are Derek Morgan."

They pulled apart and Morgan spoke as he pushed loose strands of hair behind her ears, "I remember the night we spent together, the night this little one…" Morgan placed his hand on her stomach, "…was conceived." There was silence. "I love you Penelope Garcia."

Garcia gave him a friendly punch on the shoulder, "I love you too, Derek Morgan."

* * *

><p><em>There you have it, I'd love to know what you thought!<em>


End file.
